Alberto
アルベルト |image= Alberto (DT) 1.png |nationality=Brazilian |birthday=August 30 |height = 178 cm (BWY) |Weight = 70 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Defender |other_names= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Brazil Youth }} (アルベルト, aruberuto) is the libero and captain of Brazil Youth. He wears the number "2" jersey. Description first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' ch.61 "The strong Brazil!". As libero, he often helps Salinas in defending shots from the opposite teams. Synopsis Battle of World Youth arc Preparations for the World Youth Alberto is part of the Brazilian Youth team. At some point the first round of the Asian preliminaries ends, in Brazil, Brazil Youth crush Uruguay Youth 10-0 in a test match. World Youth tournament Brazil easily wins all 3 matches in the group stage of the World Youth. Alberto's first appearance in the manga is shown through the footage of his play against Uruguay, the team they have beaten 10-0 earlier, in the quarterfinals. In that match, he doesn't allow Ramon Victorino to get past, even blows the latter away with his strong tackles. The match ends with a great difference again, 6-0. Then, Brazil proceed to beat Germany 5-0 in the semifinals, advancing to the finals with 30 goals scored, no goals taken, and the ace Carlos Santana achieving a hat-trick in every match. The final match is against Japan Youth. Despite his and his teammates' effort, and the team even releasing their secret weapon, Natureza, Brazil still loses 2-3. Rising Sun arc Alberto is part of Olympic Brazil. The team has a strengthening match against Belgium, and they swiftly crush the opponent, with their two aces, Santana and Natureza achieving a hat-trick each. To be added as series progresses Techniques Dribble *'South American Dribble': This dribbling technique is mainly used by South American players. Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. Combination Play *'New Brazil Football': The entire team tears apart the opponent's defence with coordinated attacks, without a specific game-maker. It's team play that maximises the skills each player has worked on individually. Individual Play *'Sliding Block': This block technique stops the opponent's shot with a sliding kick. *'Strong Tackle': A tackle so powerful that it sends the opponent flying. The player runs along at full speed, then slides straight at his opponent's feet from the front to take away the ball. *'Shut-Out Block': He leaps at the ball with high momentum, stopping the shot with his muscular body and immediately switching to a counterattack. *'Shut-Out Intercept': With a keen eye for tactics, he can read through his opponents passes, skillfully stealing the ball with this interception. True to the namesake, he shouts out his opponents moves as he reads them. *'Shut-Out Tackle': He effectively disables opponents' attack, stealing the ball with a powerful yet extremely precise slide. Physical abilities *'Physical strength' Trivia * His name and status as captain is reference to Carlos Alberto Torres. Gallery |-|Art= Alberto.png|TDT |-|Manga= Brazil ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Brazil Youth vs Japan Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Brazil Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc